The Infomaniac
"And in any language, welcome to LEGO Island!" -The Infomaniac '''The Infomaniac is the Creator of LEGO Island and the first minifig ever built. He built the majority of LEGO Island's past and present citizens from the Brickster, the second minifig, to Pepper Roni, the most recent minifig. He was born October 2, 50.2 zillion zillion years ago, B.C. He is the oldest living person and yet can move like a young person.' Biography Early Life The Infomaniac was built October 2, 50.2 zillion years ago, B.C., the same date LEGO Island came into existance. He was built with no name. He was built by giant pale creatures that tower over everything. He was givin a red cap, glasses, a mustache, a red shirt with an "I" on it, and white legs. He was also given a yellow skin tone. He was a smaller version of the pale creatures, refered to as "The Creators". The leader of the creators gave their person, they called a "minifig", intelligents beyond any other person would ever have ever. Then he told him that he was a "LEGO", a plastic "toy". Then he gave him a ton of LEGO bricks. The minifig used the bricks to build a two-story house with an tall tower on it. Today it is called the Information Center. Then the Creator gave this figure a 2x4 red brick with a large amount of power and energy called the Power Brick. This brick could power everything on the island the minifig would make. It also has the ability to construct and deconstruct creations. That same day, the minifig with the help of the Power Brick, built a island in the Atlantic ocean and placed his house there The Figure Makes a New Friend At 50.1 zillion, B.C., the figure became lonely on his island of LEGO, so he, with the help of his powers given to him by the Creators, built a minifig to be his friend. The two minifigs became fast friends and gave each other names. The figure's friend named him the Infomaniac for his immense knowledge in everything. In turn, the Infomaniac named his friend Blarke. Together they both built up a small town which they called LEGO Island. Unfortunately, the friendship wouldn't last. The Infomaniac wanted to build another minifig to be his and Blarke's friend as well. However, Blarke became shocked and jealous, as he felt insulted the Infomaniac wanted another friend, causing Blarke to go crazy, then he decided that the Infomaniac was nobody. Blarke stole hundreds of LEGO bricks from the their island, shocking his former friend, and he built a spaceship and fled into the Milky Way's asteroid belt where Blarke casted down his name and renamed himself the Brickster and built his home, OGEL Island, an opposite, dark version of LEGO Island on an asteroid. Building the Third Minifig; LEGO Island expands Feeling depressed, the Infomaniac built the third minifig, which killed his depression. His new friend, the build-a-holic Bill Ding, helped the Infomaniac rebuild the island the Brickster destroyed. The Infomaniac made more minifigs to inhabit and build LEGO Island. However, some minifigs destroyed one of the houses and fled into the mountains on the west side of the island, rebelling against their creator. These minifigs never left LEGO Island and became known as the strange natives of LEGO Island. The Infomaniac, with the help of his fellow citizens, built LEGO Island into a small town, which was the largest city on Earth at the time. The Invasion 'Infomaniac:'' Well, this IS unfortunate ''Ketchup Roni:'''' Obviously. '''Infomaniac:'' A rebellion it is then!'' -A secret conservation held by Revoultion hero Ketchup Roni and the Infomaniac The Infomaniac watched his town grow until 47 zillion, B.C. LEGO Island was invaded by the Scorpion Knights, a evil faction living in present day-Castle Cove after, in fact, being run out of the land by the legendary knights. Lord Vladek, leader of the Scorpions, quickly took over LEGO Island. The Infomaniac was spared by Vladek and made the Infomaniac his puppet leader of LEGO Island while the citizens were dying mining for gold to finace the Scorpion's invasion. During the pre-Revoultion, the Infomaniac consulted with rebel leader, Ketchup Roni, a good friend of his. The Infomaniac built several new minifigs, all military strategists. One of the minifigs was Casey Store, who the Infomaniac "expected some good things out of that boy!" Finally, the rebels began the LEGO Island Revoultion in the Residential Area. Not wanting to face the wrath of Vladek, the Infomaniac protended to be furious at the thought of rebellion. LEGO Island Revoultion Category:LEGO Island Citizens